Teemo/History
Previous Lore 3rd= " rides a thin line between chipper compatriot and unrepentant killer, but there's no one else I'd rather have as a friend." - Teemo is a legend among his yordle brothers and sisters in Bandle City. As far as yordles are concerned, there is something just slightly off about him. While Teemo enjoys the companionship of other yordles, he also insists on frequent solo missions in the ongoing defense of Bandle City. Despite his genuinely warm personality, something switches off inside Teemo's mind during combat so that the lives he must end while on patrol do not burden him. Even as a young recruit, the drill instructors and other trainees found it a little disconcerting that, while Teemo was normally charming and kind, he turned deadly serious and highly efficient the minute combat exercises began. Teemo's superiors quickly steered him toward the Scouts of the Mothership, which is one of Bandle City's most distinguished Special Forces unit alongside the Megling Commandos. While most yordles do not handle solo scouting missions with a great deal of finesse, Teemo is remarkably efficient at them. His record of success in defending Bandle City from infiltrators easily makes him one of the most dangerous yordles alive, though you'd never know it by having a cup of honey mead with him at his favorite inn. Bandle City chose Teemo as their first champion for the League, and he has taken to it like a duck to water. His signature weapon - a - uses a rare he personally gathers from the jungles of Kumungu. To help cope with his lengthy periods of isolation, Teemo recently struck up a friendship with , a fellow League champion and fellow member of Bandle City's Special Forces. This connection is healthy for both yordles, though now Valoran's voracious media outlets circulate rumors that the friendship is turning into a romantic relationship. While the truth of these rumors are tenuous at best, neither have the two outright denied them. Regardless, Teemo is a crowd favorite in the League of Legends, and a pint-sized foe that many have come to fear. |-| 2nd= :Released in V1.0.0.32 (October 23rd, 2009) "Though he is known as the Swift Scout, it is clear that is actually something else - the unrepentant assassin of Bandle City." As far as yordles are concerned, there is something slightly wrong with Teemo. While he enjoys - and in fact needs - the level of community and companionship inherent to all yordles, Teemo feels it so strongly that he ventures out on his own to destroy the enemies of Bandle City. There is something that switches off in Teemo, so that the lives he ends do not burden him. It seemed only logical to send him to fight in the League of Legends as the champion of Bandle City. He has taken to the League like a duck to water, seeking out the foes of the yordles and extinguishing them with the rare he personally gathers from the jungles of Kumungu. However, the limited company of his own kind wears on Teemo, and cracks are beginning to show in his innocent and chipper facade. |-| 1st= :Released in Alpha Week 6 (March 25th, 2009) Captain of the Bandle City Scouts, is the foremost defender of the yordle homeland. In addition to his duties as scout leader, which include planning the soap-box derby, teaching new recruits the scout's pledge, and judging the yearly s'more-eating contest, Teemo is also responsible for the defense of Bandle City itself. He and his trustworthy band of scouts patrol the borderlands, their backpacks filled with enough survival gear to sustain each of them for more than a month (even though Bantam City is no more than a mile from any single point inside Yordleland). In Teemo's bestselling autobiography, Accuracy by Volume, the leader of the Bandle City Scouts expounds on yordle military tactics, such as blow-dart carpet bombing, and filling trebuchets with poison-tipped sewing needles. Though he can often be found in the courtyard outside the practice arenas signing copies of his book, Teemo is really at the League of Legends for another reason. He has come, as the emissary for the entire yordle nation, to petition the Institute of War to start a new type of tournament. His proposition includes wood carving, rope bridge building, and campfire cooking to the list of approved forms of 'combat' sanctioned inside the League. So far, he hasn't had much luck. Previous Abilities Bombardment.png|Bombardment Exhaustive Dart.png|Exhaustive Dart Mechnobot.png|Mechnobot Sharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter Tactical Strike.png|Tactical Strike Eagle Eye.png|'Eagle Eye (1st I)' Teemo's eyes can see far into the distance, increasing his range. Trailblazer.png|'Trailblazer (2nd I)' Teemo leaves a trail as he moves, revealing the fog of war and granting bonus movement speed to allied champions who move through it. Camouflage.png|Camouflage (3rd I) Blinding Dart old.png|1st Blinding Dart (Q) Move Quick old.png|1st Move Quick (W) Toxic Shot old.png|1st Toxic Shot (E) Noxious Trap old.png|1st Noxious Trap ® Previous Splash Art North America= Teemo OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Teemo Teemo HappyElfSkin old.jpg|1st Happy Elf Teemo Teemo ReconSkin old.jpg|1st Recon Teemo Teemo ReconSkin old2.jpg|2nd Recon Teemo Teemo BadgerSkin old.jpg|1st Badger Teemo Teemo BadgerSkin old2.jpg|2nd Badger Teemo Teemo CottontailSkin old.jpg|1st Cottontail Teemo Teemo CottontailSkin old2.jpg|2nd Cottontail Teemo Teemo SuperSkin old.jpg|1st Super Teemo |-|China= Teemo OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Teemo Teemo ReconSkin Ch.jpg|Recon Teemo Teemo BadgerSkin Ch.jpg|Badger Teemo Teemo AstronautSkin Ch.jpg|Astronaut Teemo Teemo CottontailSkin Ch.jpg|Cottontail Teemo Patch History ** Attacking a non-revealed Noxious Trap with will now properly do triple damage. ;V10.3 * ** Blinded champions now properly cannot apply critical or empowered damage to their opponents. ;V9.24 * ** Now properly procs . ;V9.18 * ** Enemies now have a green tint on their screens when blinded. * ** Ability icon now has a bar above it to show its active duration. * ** Mushrooms will now trigger more responsively, especially on enemies dashing through them quickly. ** No longer detonates against who aren't in combat. ** Mushrooms can now bounce infinitely off of each, rather than once off of each other. ** Charges increased to from 3 at all ranks. ;V9.8 * ** Fixed a bug where the blind did not correctly display on . ;V8.24 * General ** Updated sound and visual effects. ** New basic attack missile and hit VFX. * ** Missile is more distinct from Teemo's basic attack; hit VFX improved. * ** Run trail VFX added with skin-specific effects. * ** Missile is more distinct from basic attack and . * ** Explosion now shows actual area of effect. ** Skin-specific explosion effects added for Astronaut, Cottontail, Super, and Panda skins. * ** Now properly plays his channel animation. ;V8.10 * ** Now flies out of the fountain at game start using Homeguard. ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 334 from . ** Mana growth reduced to 20 from 40. ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug where mushrooms would trigger repeatedly against intro bots. ;V8.7 * ** Seam lines have been minimized. ;V8.6 * ** Traps no longer count as wards for the purpose of placing and destroying them. * , and ** *** VFX have been fully restored. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.24b * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 90 from 94. ** Base attack damage reduced to 54 from 58. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 58 from . ** Base health increased to 528 from . ** Health growth increased to 94 from 82. ;V7.16 * ** *** The hand trail VFX during his chroma's Blinding Dart has been restored. ** *** Chromas now have proper mushroom VFX during the toss and bounce animation of Noxious Trap. ;V7.11 * ** Fixed a bug where, when blinded by Blinding Dart, critical strikes still dealt the crit portion of their damage. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** Lifesteal no longer applies when hiting traps. ;V7.4 * General ** Adjusted splash artwork for , and . * ** Now shows collision radius. ** Targetable hitbox increased to 125 units from 50. ;V7.2 * General ** Fixed a bug causing Omega Squad Teemo's night vision goggles glow while Invisible to be active at all times. ;V6.24 December 14th Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug causing Toxic Shot's poison to count as ability hits for the purposes of effects like . ;V6.22 * ** Renamed from . ** Stealth reclassified as . * ** For clarity, Noxious Trap is a . ;V6.19 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V6.18 * ** Chromas using Classic's artwork during loading screen. ;V6.12 * ** Copying Classic's movement voice-over lines when both are in the same game. ;V6.9 * ** Entering stealth does not interrupt basic attacks in progress. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 75 at all ranks from . ** Per-charge cooldown reduced to from . ;V6.8 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ** Adjusted splash artwork for . ;V6.1 * Stats ** Attack damage increased to from . * ** Teemo can enter stealth while moving in brush if he is not damaged. ** Stealth timer being reduced by 50% while in brush. * ** Range increased to from . ;V5.20 * ** Arming time reduced to 1 second from ** Per-charge cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V5.16 * ** Teemo remaining stealth when displaced out of brush. * ** Poison reveals enemies damaged. ** Slow decaying over the duration. ** Tossing and bouncing animations updated. ;V5.15 * General ** New ability icons. * ** Stealth timer reduced to seconds from 2. ** Post-stealth bonus attack speed changed to % from 40 at all levels. ** Stealth timer is reduced by 50% while in brush (moving within it does not break stealth). * ** Duration reduced to 5 minutes from 10. ** Slow decays over the duration. ** Arming time increased to seconds from 1. ** Per-trap cooldown reduced to seconds from 1. ** Traps have 6 maximum health (they take 2 damage from ranged basic attacks and 3 from melee ones). ** Cast range increased to from 230 (thrown from placed at target location). ** Traps that land onto another one will bounce an additional units. Can only happen once (even when they land close to yet another trap placed further away). ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 18 from 14. ;V4.3 * ** Total AP ratio reduced to from . ;V4.2 * ** Applying 's and . ;V3.13 * ** Enemies gaining experience from destroyed traps. * Dominion ** *** Tower damage not removing the passive bonus movement speed. ;V3.12 * ** Bounty increased to from 0. ;V3.11 Twisted Treeline ** *** Duration reduced to 3 minutes from 10. * Dominion ** *** Duration reduced to 3 minutes from 10. ;V1.0.0.153 * ** Initial damage AP reduced to from . * ** Damage changed to from . ** Tooltip displaying incorrect cooldown. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 305. ;V1.0.0.146 * ** Poison damage working correctly at high attack speed. ;V1.0.0.145 * ** Initial damage increased to from . ** Poison AP ratio reduced to from . ** Poison lasting longer than intended. ** Damage values updating incorrectly when Teemo hits a unit affected by poison from previous ranks. ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Bonus attack speed changed to apply instantly after Teemo breaking stealth. ;V1.0.0.141 * General ** New splash artwork for . Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Cooldown reduced to 17 seconds from 22. * ** Doing less damage than intended when Teemo has high attack speed. * ** Per-charge cooldown not updating on rank-up or with cooldown reduction until reaching maximum charges. ;V1.0.0.135 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 82 from 77. * ** Passive bonus movement speed has a cooldown timer. * ** Arming time reduced to 1 second from 2. ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Number of charges and cooldown timer are displayed in buff bar. ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Displays detonation area when cast. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Traps are affected by ranking up if they are still active. ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Not triggering item effects ( 's ). ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Passive bonus movement speed not being removed if damage taken is absorbed by shields. * ** Traps being affected by summoner spells (except ). ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Cooldown increased to 22 seconds from 13. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Per-charge cooldown increased to seconds from . ** AP ratio being lower than intended. ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Toggle. ** Teemo passively gains bonus movement speed until he is damaged by an enemy champion or an enemy turret. ** Upon activation, Teemo gains double the passive bonus movement speed for 4 seconds (is not lost when Teemo is damaged). ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from . ** Cooldown increased to 13 seconds from 6. ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Bounty reduced to from 25. ** Selected traps display their remaining duration. ;V1.0.0.103 * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 305 from 300. ** Attack damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from . * ** Stealth timer reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** Stealth triggering/persisting while Teemo is invulnerable ( , ) is , or is . * ** Blind duration reduced to seconds from ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ** Basic attacks in progress will be canceled when blind is applied. * ** Tooltip not updating to account for cooldown reduction. * ** Initial damage increased to from . ** Per-tick damage reduced to from . * ** Teemo stores a 'mushroom charge' every seconds (affected by cooldown reduction) up to 3 (recharge timer stops if Teemo is at maximum capacity) with every trap placed requiring and consuming one. Teemo always respawns with 2 charges ready. ** Cooldown between traps reduced to 1 second from 20. ** Damage changed to from . ;V1.0.0.98 * ** Not immediately applying the first tick upon hitting a target. ;V1.0.0.94 * Stats ** Dodge chance. ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Stealth timer reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Teemo sometimes taking too long to enter stealth. ** When Teemo breaks stealth he gains the , granting him 40% bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Blind duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Bonus movement speed loss when Teemo is damaged by minions or neutral monsters. ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from . * ** First tick is applied upon hitting a target. ** Poison duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5 (number of ticks unchanged). * ** Arming time reduced to seconds from 2. ;V1.0.0.83 * ** Incorrectly scoring assists when slowing invulnerable targets ( , ). ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Stealth timer reduced to 4 seconds from . * ** Tooltip. ;V1.0.0.63 * ** Stealth timer reduced to seconds from 6. * ** Granting vision of an area for too long after being detonated by an enemy. ;V1.0.0.61 * - ** Teemo gains stealth if he stands still for 6 seconds without taking damage. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Blind duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Being affected by , , and Sow the Wind. ** Poison duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Several abilities displaying a particle as they passed over the trap. ;V1.0.0.58 * ** Interacting with some abilities but not with others. ;V0.9.25.21 * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Attack range increased to 500 from 450. * ** Range increased to 680 from 600. * ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ;V0.9.22.16 * Stats ** Mana growth increased to 40 from 30. * ** Explosion particle. ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Attack damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Per-tick damage increased to from . ;V0.9.22.7 * ** Arming time increased to seconds from 2. ** Traps have 150 bonus armor while stealthed. ;V0.8.22.115 * ** Toggle-off cost. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V0.8.21.110 * ** Casting without sufficient mana. * ** Slow reduced to % from . ;July 10, 2009 Patch * ** 15 traps limit. ** Traps last for 10 minutes if not detonated. ;June 26, 2009 Patch * ** Leaving dots on the map. ;June 12, 2009 Patch * ** Bonus movement speed increased slightly. ;June 6, 2009 Patch * ** Miss duration changed to seconds from . * ** Has a ratio. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 74 from 84. * ** Blind changed to apply 100% miss chance for seconds from making target miss their next basic attacks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 11 seconds from 12. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Detonation particle. ;April 25, 2009 Patch * ** Per-tick damage reduced to from . * ** Traps are immune to magic damage. ** Miscellaneous particle. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * - ** Teemo leaves a trail as he moves, increasing the movement speed of allies that follow it as well as granting him sight radius of the area for an extended period of time. * ** Blind changed to make target miss their next basic attacks from increasing target's miss chance by %. * ** Slowing Teemo upon taking damage (bonus movement speed removal unchanged). * ** Toggle. ** Is a passive ability. * - ** Teemo places a trap which, when detonated by an enemy, will poison surrounding units, slowing and damaging them for the duration. ;Alpha Week 7 * General ** Recommended items updated. ;Alpha Week 4 * Stats ** Attack damage increased to 41 from 39. * ** Blind miss chance increased to % from . * ** Dealing damage per stack. ** While active, Teemo's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage per second, for a maximum damage over 5 seconds. * Scout's Bounty ** Armor reduction increased to from . ** Bonus gold increased to from . ;Alpha Week 3 * ** Incorrectly toggling off after taking damage. * ** Not dealing bonus damage while active. ;Alpha Week 2 * General ** Basic attack timer. * ** Tooltip updated. * ** Tooltip updated. }} Category:Champion history Category:Teemo